


Эггзи молчит.

by AmaruTrager



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я горжусь тобой, мальчик. - говорит ему Гарри.</p><p>Эггзи молчит. Эггзи думает, что чувство внутри него слишком мерзкое. Что оно забирается в каждую клеточку и паразитирует, наверняка паразитирует, заставляет хотеть чего-то невозможно-неприятного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эггзи молчит.

\- Я горжусь тобой, мальчик. - говорит ему Гарри.

Эггзи молчит. Эггзи думает, что чувство внутри него слишком мерзкое. Что оно забирается в каждую клеточку и паразитирует, наверняка паразитирует, заставляет хотеть чего-то невозможно-неприятного. Он хочет вырезать, выскрести это чувство, вытравить его навсегда. И больше не вспоминать.

Меня выворачивает наизнанку только от одной мысли об этом, твердит молитвенно Эггзи, когда Гарри улыбается ему слишком тепло и ободряюще, когда Гарри подходит слишком близко и где-то в голове , нет, не взрываются фейерверки, где-то в голове воет и надрывается сирена, потому что кто-то непозволительно рядом, кто-то касается плеча и сжимает его. 

\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? -спрашивает Гарри.

И Эггзи говорит. Эггзи говорит о том, как сильно беспокоится за маму, потому отчим совсем съехал с катушек и скоро снова приведет домой своих дружков. А там сестренка, Гарри, Вы знаете, как я боюсь, что они причинят ей боль? Такое уже было, Гарри, они чуть не выкинули ее с коляской на улицу, потому что она плакала слишком громко. А мама стояла и ничего не делала, Гарри. Ей тоже страшно. Это такая привилегия бедных людей, бояться каждую секунду своей жизни. И Джей Би, он заболел, Вы видели? Не ест совсем, да и не спит. За него мне тоже страшно, Гарри.

\- Ты уверен, что дело в этом? 

Конечно, отвечает Эггзи. Конечно не правда, Гарри, не добавляет он. Конечно я не хочу прикоснуться к вам. Мои легкие вовсе не горят от недостатка воздуха, Гарри, потому что я вовсе не задерживаю дыхание всякий раз, когда вы исчезаете на задании. Мне вовсе не страшно, Гарри, что вы узнаете о том, как мне хочется, как же мне чертовски Вас хочется. До нервной дрожи в руках, Гарри. Это ведь даже не смешно, да?

\- Эггзи?

Эггзи молчит. Эггзи всегда чертовски много молчит. Эггзи сейчас вовсе не сносит окончательно крышу, и он вовсе не целует отчаянно Гарри. Совсем нет. Как и позволяет себе наконец-то коснуться чужих волос, зажмуриться и почувствовать ответное прикосновение.

Уходите, Гарри.

Оставьте меня, Гарри.

Не смотрите так понимающе.

Заберите это разрушающее нутро чувство с собой, Гарри.

Мама говорила, что это ужасно, Гарри.

Я тоже ужасен.

Гарри.

***

\- Мы сделали все, что могли. - сдавленно произносит Ланселот.

Эггзи все еще молчит.

Эггзи смотрит в окно и не говорит, как сильно он все еще любит Гарри.


End file.
